ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Death
Death is the codename for an artifically engineered alien being known as a first-generation Ionsapien created by Project Zeta, a clandestine program designed to create extraterrestrial living weapons. Appearance Death is an humanoid alien that resembles a green transparent skeleton with glowing green plasma emulating and surrounding his entire body. Parts of his anatomy appears to resemble an organic ragged black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of organic black pants. When he transforms into his Ultimate form, he increases in size and starts resembling a demonic blue spectral being. Personality Powers and Abilities Death has the ability to generate, manipulate and control green plasma: a state of matter consisting of ionized gas containing an approximately equal number of positive ions and electrons. This also includes fire, electricity, solar flares, and light to a limited degree. He can shape plasma into bolts, blasts, beams and bombs. He can also use plasma in defensive maneuvers such as making a plasma shield to deflect attacks and for added defense. He can use plasma to enhance his physical attacks by empowering and surrounding his hands with plasma. Death can also use his plasma to fly and is immune to heat and radiation. Physically, Death is an extremely powerful alien and also has various superhuman physical abilities; he has been shown to take on and even defeat physically larger and stronger aliens with little to no effort, lift up a bus, smash through a carbon-steel alloy wall and even punch through a Petrosapien. Death also is quite durable, able to survive being hit and attacked by multiple superhuman foes, being shot with various energy weapons and attacks and even survive atmospheric entry. Death is similarly very fast and can run and fly at superhuman speeds. Death has the ability to absorb plasma to grow stronger and also to try to satisfy his near-constant hunger. This also has the tendency to make him more psychotic due to be corrupted by the huge amounts of plasma he absorbs. He can also use the plasma he absorbs to help him regenerate from attacks that actually manage to injure him. When Death absorbs enough plasma that reaches a critical point, he can release all that he's been storing in the form of a powerful omnidirectional "pseudo" nova blast. This nova blast is powerful enough to wipe out a city block and devastate everything and anything that gets hit by it. However, doing so critically drains nearly all of Death's energy and causes him to become much weaker and seek more plasma to feed on. Like Kevin, Death also has the ability to absorb the vast amount of energy from the Ultimatrix, thus transforming into a larger, more powerful demonic form with blazing blue plasma surrounding his entire body that resembles blue flames. Unlike with Kevin, he doesn't gain the chaotic misshapen forms nor the powers of every alien he absorbs but instead his natural abilities are increased to tremendous levels. The plasma he already gains doesn't deplete unlike in his normal form and the plasma he absorbs from other sources further increases his abilities to unimaginable heights, making his powers practically unlimited. Weaknesses Despite all his immense power, Death has several weaknesses. One is his near constant, voracious hunger for plasma; even during battle, he will try to look for and absorb any plasma he can find, causing him to sometimes ignore his opponents. His hunger is to the point where he is willing to invade planets that have plasma-generating factories in order to acquire some. This plasma also causes him to be more psychotic and corrupt the more he absorbs. The plasma he absorbs is not infinite and will eventually run out the more he uses it, constantly causing him to look for even more plasma. Another one is that he is somewhat vulnerable to sonic attacks though these can be overcome with enough force. He is also highly arrogant and constantly underestimates his opponents, which eventually lead to his downfall. This arrogance is heightened by absorbing plasma and even further when in his Ultimate form. Death, like many things, is vulnerable and can be defeated by Alien X's omnipotent powers. Trivia *Death is based on Blight from Batman Beyond in terms of looks. Their powers are different however. Category:Skeleton Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Murderers Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters